


Herding Barnes Kittens

by shanachie



Series: Barnes Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just wasn’t at all prepared for miniature Buckys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herding Barnes Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> Happy birthday, angelskuuipo! This isn’t the story I planned for you. So you have another one coming! Thanks to dragonydreams for the quick beta!

Darcy wasn't prepared at all for miniature Buckys. But she had to admit she was happy being a mother. She'd had time to adjust after the birth of the twins and before Sarah came along and now found herself able to balance the three children most of the time. She blamed all the time herding the scientists with her ability to roll with the havoc her children created.

None of that prepared her for the adventure that was Sarah when she started walking and gamely followed her older brothers everywhere though. "JARVIS?" Darcy asked as she scooped up Gabe, checking to make sure it was actually Gabe. "Where are Sarah and Jamie?"

"Sarah and Young James have made it into the hallway," JARVIS answered her. "Would you like me to stop them?"

"Just make sure they don't get onto any of the elevators," Darcy requested. "Or into the stairwells?" she added, remembering the one time Jamie had figured out how to open the doors and started down the stairs. She opened the door to their apartment, settling Gabe on her hip as she headed out the door. "And notify Bucky that his children are loose again."

"I've already requested that Sargent Barnes and the Captain join you in tracking the children down," JARVIS replied. "They are on their way."

"Thank you." Darcy shifted Gabe to her other hip and grabbed Jamie's hand as she caught up to him. "James Steven," she said. "What do you think you're doing?"

The dark haired boy giggled, reaching up and tugging on his younger brother's leg and almost overbalancing the two of them. "Mama," he exclaimed. "Sarah wanted ice cream."

"I'm sure she did, but you know better than to run off without telling me." Darcy looked around and realized her daughter was nowhere in sight. "JARVIS?"

"I'm afraid I've lost young Sarah," the AI responded and if a computer could sound sheepish, JARVIS did. "I'm searching for her now."

The elevator doors opened, spilling Bucky and Steve into the hallway, both of them looking rather frantic. "Where's...?" Bucky demanded.

Darcy shoved Jamie at her husband and Gabe at his best friend. "Your daughter has disappeared," she informed him. "Your boys distracted me long enough for her to make her escape."

"I'm not sure if I should be proud or..." Bucky started and then caught sight of Darcy's face. "I'm not happy with you at all, boys," he changed his tune.

Steve had scooped Gabe up and now he looked at the little boy who was perched on his arm. "Where did Sarah go?" he asked gravely.

"Sarah wanted ice cream," Gabe informed his honorary uncle.

"She wouldn't go outside, would she?" Steve asked.

"She can't reach the door handles," Bucky assured him. "And JARVIS wouldn't open the doors."

"But JARVIS can't..."

"Miss Sarah is in Sir's penthouse," JARVIS broke in.

The three adults exchanged glances, then spun around, heading for the elevator. "JARVIS?" Bucky asked.

"Immediately, Sergeant," the AI responded. And once all of them were inside, the elevator began moving towards the penthouse.

When the door opened, they discovered Sarah was perched on the couch, a bowl clutched in her small hands and Tony sitting next to her. He raised his eyebrows as the four Barneses and Steve spilled out. "Lose something?"

Darcy had breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sarah seated safe and sound on the couch. Striding across the room, she knelt down in front of Tony and her daughter. “Sarah, what are our rules about leaving the apartment?”

Sarah looked between her mother and her father, who was holding one of her brothers before sticking her fingers in her mouth. Tony groaned. “Ug. Sticky fingers. No sticky fingers on my furniture,” he complained.

The little girl grinned up at him, her fingers still in her mouth. Darcy laughed in response. Getting to her feet, she scooped her daughter up. “Thank you, Tony,” she said sincerely.

“Try to keep your spawn on your own floor,” Tony called after them as the family headed back towards the elevator.

Bucky laughed as he reached out and ran his flesh hand over his daughter’s hair, so like his wife’s. “Stark’s just like his dad,” he commented to Steve. “He complains and complains, but his bark is worse than his bite.”

Steve chuckled in response. “Nice to see some things don’t change.”

“Except it’s not a Barnes drugging a Rogers out of trouble,” Bucky replied.

“No, it’s just three Barnses getting _into_ trouble.”

Jamie looked at his uncle from where he was perched in his dad’s arms. “Daddy drugged you out of trouble?” he asked.

“Dragged,” Darcy corrected. “Your daddy’s Brooklyn is showing.”

“Hey!” Steve and Bucky protested in unison.

Darcy popped up on tiptoes to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “I love your Brooklyn, but I’d like our children to speak correctly when needed.”

“I’m not sure if we should be offended or proud,” Bucky said.

“You can be both,” Darcy told him as they got off on their floor. “Just make sure our kids know when to not use their Brooklyn.” She shifted Sarah to her other hip and moved down the hall. “Now that Sarah’s had ice cream for breakfast… how about we see if we can get something healthier into the boys and her?” She shook her head. “Not something I ever thought I’d say.”

Bucky reached out, wrapping his free around his wife and pulling her and his daughter close. “I think ice cream for breakfast one day won’t hurt them, doll,” he told her as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Can we have ice cream, too, Mama?” Gabe asked from where he was now perched on Steve’s shoulders.

“How about I make waffles?” Darcy offered. “And you can have ice cream on that?”

The boys cheered as Darcy handed her daughter over to her father. “Could you get Sarah cleaned up while I start breakfast?”

Bucky smiled. “My pleasure.”

As they moved down the hall, Darcy could hear Sarah chattering away to her father and oldest brother, clearly telling them about her adventure. Steve followed them with Gabe, the younger boy content to rest his head against his uncle’s shoulder.

Walking into the kitchen, Darcy requested, “Some music, please, J?”

“Anything in particular, Mrs. Barnes?” JARVIS replied.

Darcy grinned, a little thrill going through her at the title, even after all these years. “Something jazzy,” she requested.

A smoky voice started singing as Darcy began to pull ingredients from the cupboards, her hips moving to the beat of the music. She let out a squeak when strong hands settled on those same hips, pulling her around and into a familiar dance. “Bucky!” she scolded, even as he swung her around. She could hear her children laughing and clapping as her grinning husband pulled her close.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder, unable to stop laughing, as Bucky spun her around and around. Steve stood in the doorway, her boys on either side of him and her daughter perched in his arms. She knew this wasn’t the life he and Bucky had planned when they were young men in Brooklyn, not what they had wanted to come back to after the war. But they also wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
